


In a Galaxy Far Far Away - (One-shot)

by troucador



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Avengers - Freeform, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Carol Danvers being a badass, Chitauri - Freeform, Ebony Maw - Freeform, Headcanon, Infinity Stones, Inspired by Twitter, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mind Stone, My First Fanfic, Nova Corps, One Shot, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Richard Rider - Freeform, Space Battles, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troucador/pseuds/troucador
Summary: After investigating a crippled cargo freighter, Carol Danvers is ambushed by the forces of the Chitauri led by Ebony Maw. Someone whoever comes to reinforce her after a scuffle inside the vessel.
Kudos: 5





	In a Galaxy Far Far Away - (One-shot)

** 2006\. Somewhere off an uncharted quadrant of galactic space. Three lightyears away from the nearest star. **

  
The interplanetary cargo freighter _Frontier_ had been lost a few weeks back, seemingly out of nowhere without a single distress beacon sent out. Claimed by the stars and other powers beyond imaginable.

“Danvers to Nova Corps, I think I found it,” she spoke into her comlink, her voice tinged with a certain zeal.

“No signs of life detected yet, I’ll update after an inspection. Danvers, out.”

The last charted course of the galactic freighter was erratic, not the product of mutiny but a desperate desire to avoid **_something_**. All life pods had been jettisoned, but there was no trace of them. Long streaks of clear plasma damage ran along its hull, glaring evidence of a crippling attack of some sorts. A deep gash in the gray painted metal frame had exposed the inner build, wires and circuitry were strewn around like ripped up snakes. An effect of energized torpedos used by warships. The spine of its massive long frame had ruptured in multiple sections, threatening to split the cruiser in half but miraculously it held in one piece.

Carol descended down to it, hued by a multi tinge aura of sparkling gold vividly illuminating the woman like a burning star. Her boots connected with the hard surface of its floor after gliding through the deep gash. Inside, the dark corridors invoked the eerie feeling of the ghost ship’s presumed dead crew. The walls that hadn’t been reduced to mangled metal with protrusions reaching out like fingers, were engulfed with irradiated plasma burns, creating a fibrous darkened soot akin to charred wood. The floors were free from scattered shards of melted bones or any remains at all, since anything that hadn’t been bolted to the ground were surely sucked out into the unforgiving vacuum of space.

“Jeez, this ship’s a real clunker. I can feel it coming apart just from walking.” she disengaged her helmet, receding back with an illuminating blue glow. Her cascade of blonde hair rose up from the lack of artificial gravity onboard.

She began her search for life within the dark reaches of the ship.

“This is Carol Danvers, on the behalf of the Nova Corps. Is there any crew personnel in need of immediate assistance,” ears listened intently but her voice was met with silence.

“Hello! Is _**anybody**_ out there!” Carol called out again, banging loudly on the corridor wall as she walked down it cautiously. Her tone grew more intense, frustrated at herself, and at the lack of response. In the near distance, spontaneous sparks from melted wires shot out with a loud abrupt hiss, ever taunting her to approach further. No knowledge of what she may encounter.

A particular type of sudden mania that caused an impulsive reigniting of her powers, her fists glowing in front of her in a fighting stance. The light from them illuminated the area around her, revealing more of the unfolding gruesome scene splattered on the walls beside Carol’s figure. Her fear was being fueled with every step that she traversed deeper into the deserted winding hallway. The only sound to accompany her being the eerie dry-twig crackle of shortening relays or the pops of dead circuitry.

“Alright, Carol girl get ahold of yourself. You don’t like this one bit but keep going.” she counseled herself under her breath. Seemingly led by an invisible force, the corridor she was following spat her out into what appeared to be the ship’s decaying control room. A singular red light blinked enigmatically like a mechanical eye on one of the control consoles opposite of where she stood. She approached as if a moth attracted to a candle flame.

Reaching the dirtied bronze console, she flipped off the glass cap covering the glowing button. Perhaps it wasn’t a wise decision, the entire atmosphere reeked of destruction, but she went against her worst gut feelings and pressed it nonetheless. Much to her surprise, the metallic walls hummed to life. A series of indicators on the control panel slowly gained color. Holographic monitors that weren’t beyond repair came online with familiar blue displays. Lights above her began to crackle to life as the emergency reactor powered up anything that was left still intact.

“Yes!” she celebrated, shotgunning her hands into the air. A revelry that wouldn’t last long as a loud thud violently rocked the entire body of the wrecked vessel from side to side, throwing Carol off balance. The concussion bounced her around like bearings in an old motor.

Outside in the deep reach of space, the source of what had rocked the ship so aggressively came into view — a lumbering warship three times the size of the _Frontier._ Its exterior decorated with with dozens of heavy weapon emplacements with a majority of them aimed straight at it. Light from its energy beams quickly struck the already crippled cargo freighter, threatening it with its complete obliteration.

“What _**in the hell**_ was that.” The armor clad heroine attempted to get up, palming the side of her face in pained vexation. Another burst made quick work of Carol’s restoration of the vessel’s backup ignition reactor. All displays of any sorts exploded in a flurry of glass flechettes, casting the woman back into darkness. Blaring emergency alarms lit up the control room in a nightmarish red neon.

“The energy signature on board that freighter is spiking again.” a Chitauri onboard the hostile warship’s command bridge notified his higher in command in its native tongue.

“Impeccable, the grand possibility of an infinity stone being on board is beyond measure. And one that we can not possibly sacrifice,” standing proudly on the ship’s control deck, viewing the destruction with sadistic contempt, was Ebony Maw. Beside him, he held the golden adorned scepter that housed the mind stone in its glowing blue containment dome. Its parallel blades running along from the upper end of the body jutting out like two sharp jaws.

“Dispatch a raiding party at once, I’ll be sure to notify lord Thanos myself once we’ve acquired it.”

Officers fell over themselves in their haste to leave and give out instruction - not necessarily to carry out Maw’s orders, but to simply retreat from that malevolent presence.

Heeding his orders, an elongated troop craft with a distinguished silver finish was detached from one of the warship’s mechanical bay doors, carrying soldiers foaming at the mouth to carry out their objective. The transport attached itself to the hull of the _Frontier_ like a parasite to an unwilling host. A contraption of sorts, a saw made to shred metal burrowed yet another hole into the already battle damaged exterior, dozens of Chitauri soldiers were dispensed into the freighter at once. They screamed their hellish battle cries which echoed against the walls, rattling the ship, their boots screeching through the darkened hallways like demons. Loud enough to be heard by Carol in the control room.

“Looks like I got some company,” Carol spoke into her comlink, relayed directly to the Nova Corps.

“Carol? Carol! Are you gonna require reinforcements?” the male voice at the other end of the comms asked sternly, fully aware that the blonde had a habit of leaving people on hold.

“Oh screw it, I was ready to go destroy that pesky cruiser but sure, gimmie some guys to punch.”

“Reinforcements are on standby.” the other’s voice said indifferently before cutting off from her feed.

She steadily marched her way through the hallway, ready to face the armies after her. In seconds the dark passageway was lit up with smoke and crisscrossing beams of energy as the Chitauri spotted her, firing their rifles, accompanied with a cacophony of intimidating roars. 

Rapid blue bolts of plasma ricocheted off the rusted sections of wall and floor or ripped long gashes in metal surfaces. She quickly took cover behind a wall where two hallways intersected after a few beams of light singed the red materials of her uniform along her right arm. One struck near Carol’s feet at the same time as a second one burst the wall she was hiding directly behind, exposing rows of exploded conduits.

Furious, she began to return fire, stepping out from her hiding spot to fire a steady stream of superheated photons at a pair of Chitauri soldiers, sending them flying against tough support pillars. They clicked and groaned in pain, another row of soldiers quickly took their place in the chaotic formation. A few plasma bolts struck into her midsection, her uniform beginning to smolder. She ran directly towards them with a heightened ferocity, growling. Pushing the rifle away from one of the Chitauri in the front row, she shoved him gruffly into his comrade, before both of them were toppled into the wall from one strong kick, bursting straight through it. Their mangled bodies crashed into the parallel hallway. The last one in the front row was grabbed by the neck, subduing it as it bellowed loudly, dropping its weapon. She hunched behind him, using its body as a sort of shield from the others who fired their weapons wildly into its back, hoping to incapacitate her.

She charged towards the second row, the Chitauri she stood behind lay still - deadweight with an unquestionable finality - before Carol flung its corpse with all her might at the second rank of soldiers, knocking them over like cheap plastic bowling pins. The line behind them took a few steps back, screeching vehemently for their fallen brethren. Fueled by rage, the middle Chitauri dropped its plasma rifle and bolted straight to Carol with sharp claws retracted, the two others in the rank giving covering fire from both his flanks.

Eyebrows furrowed in a glare, Carol parried the lunging Chitauri’s downward slicing attack with her right forearm. She returned it with a left uppercut straight across the soldier’s jaw, making him reel back, before then winding her right arm back as if wielding a hammer and striking the top of his helmet with her fist. The combined sound of cracked metal and bone, coupled with a short pained cry, rang in her ears as it fell onto the floor, concussed. Witnessing the beat down, one of the two remaining soldiers from the same belt surprised attacked her from her port flank, leaving her with a bloodied clawed scar across her cheek. She cursed loudly under her breath and promptly reactivating her helmet after an initial shock. The admirable Chitauri soldier was only a diversion so the other could get a direct shot at her back, hitting its mark that further charred her uniform.

“Son of a-!” she shrilled a long pained howl, Carol’s entire body stung with immense agony as her legs buckled under her weight, falling to her knees.

The warrior who incised her face kicked her underneath the jaw, fully immobilizing her to the floor face first. He wound his leg back, delivering a second sharp kick right against her now purple bruised cheek where he left the scar that was now painting the floor. He retracted his leg once more, much to his dismay it wouldn’t connect like the previous. Drawing out an enraged snarl, Carol rolled onto her side in a rapid action to avoid the kick, vaporizing the Chitauri’s head clean off with an especially potent photon beam. The burning stench of cauterized flesh was swift to hit her nose as the body crumpled, the legs kicked with several stuttering spasms before going dead still.

Behind her, the remaining group of Chitauri could only witness the brutal death of their comrade. With a heavy clunk, Carol planted her feet back against the floor, getting up. Spawning a magnificent bright aura which shielded the entirety of her body, she flared up her powers out of pure glaring wrath, her eyes radiating a fluorescing gold.

All of the remaining troops opened fire simultaneously, unaware- or simply uncaring that their best attempts would be futile against Carol’s supercharged being. Unfazed by the multitude of gleaming streaks of superheated plasma being fired off, Carol sunk her feet solid against the floor. Connecting her already glowing fists, she delivering a devastating expanding - explosion like - blast that ripped through anything in its path, violently sending the Chitauri militants careening back. A mechanical shriek wobbled the entire section of the freighter underneath their feet and overhead. With the ship’s inner structural integrity heavily damaged, the ceiling began to collapse on itself. Metal framing, roof paneling, and burst pipes rained down in vicious torn up debris. Swarmed by the cracking material, those Chitauri that still had possession of their legs rounded up in a frenzied retreat away from the brawl, some tripping over the cooked up limbs of what were their partners in battle.

Carol had attained victory, but the threat of annihilation was still ever present as the warship’s imposing shadow still loomed outside. When the smoke from the blast dissipated, she was dished out a serving of her own medicine from the vessel’s ion torpedos. A barrage of them detonated against the exterior, extinguishing the section of scuttled ship for good in a ball of expanding superheated gases, ripping it into two split halves.

“The energy signature is still present,” another Chitauri bridge commander raised their concern.

“Impossible, they must be channeling the stone’s power.

No being could have survived a blast of that magnitude.” Ebony Maw uttered with a chill in his voice.

They would be proven wrong. Carol emerged out of the million pieces of blown up scrap metal, hurtling towards the cruiser at full speed, glowing as bright as ever. A truly remarkable sight to behold. She banked upward, almost grazing the command center where Maw was ordering his troops, giving a cocky wave as they saw her glowing form spear past. The warship’s multi weapon emplacements all targeted her at once with a glowing blue hue, primed to fire. The blonde was nothing but a blur as she darted from one plasma cannon to another, plowing through them like they were piñatas waiting to be burst open. Fists forward, she continued to shatter them out of commission for all the grief they had been giving her. 

Unexpectedly, all defensive fire from the surrounding turrets ceased. An eerie quiet clung to her surroundings, her demolishing of the ion cannons never quitting.

Onboard, Maw scanned through the huge display screen on which the icons of what mounted artillery remained online were displayed. A red dot moved steadily through the green icons when then they would turn red. On both sides of the colossal ship, large mechanical bay doors slid open. Ready to enforce the second phase of the callous leader’s plan. Speedily, multiple one man spacecraft were ejected from the warship’s interior hangars who were on standby, ready to counter Carol’s maneuver of taking out the ship’s primary guns. The swarm of twenty fighters headed towards her with a mechanical screech and intent to kill on sight. 

Keeping a tight formation, they began their attack runs, one by one whizzing by her, pilots adamant to be the one to take down Carol. From the approaching swarm, two squads of fighters broke clear, the one manned ships dove directly for the blonde who had begun to return fire. Their blue glowing plasma was met with her own golden photons, sending colors crashing in all directions before cockpits were promptly destroyed by accompanying bolts. The clash of colors was directly being viewed from the command bridge so Carol made sure to put on a good firework show, making quick work of the attacking squadrons.

Flying on her back with her focus directed at a group of craft tailing her, some who’s shots had grazed her shoulders and arms, rupturing the seared blue metals of her armor further. A few particularly evasive pilots managed to get through her relentless attacks, Carol’s easiness turned into frustration.

“Can’t shake these off, looks like we’re going for another go towards those cannons!” Carol chirped to herself, thrilled to test the limits of the fighters’ limited movement.

Swerving away from the numerous incoming fire, she swung back around towards the warship’s primary cannons. Having already devised a plan in her head. As expected, the fighters banked sharply towards the rows of guns, following her, their firing weaponry adamant to shoot her out of their onboard radar.

Within the enormous vessel, alarm sirens began a mournful, clangorous wail as personnel braced for impact from their own craft. Carol dodged and weaved in between the warship’s mounted turrets with ease. The much less fluid craft, dwindling one by one, turned into a ball of exploding fire crashing into the immovable gun towers. Four powerful explosions rocked the warship’s interior, creating several cratered welts into its durable shell. Though blemished in combusted battle burns, Carol emerging victoriously from the rapidly dissipating fireballs.

Inside, accompanying the blaring alarms, a series of indicators on the central control rapidly charted forty or so hostile blips emerging from a space jump not too far away. An authoritative, stern voice sounded over the speakers.

“This is Richard Rider of the Nova Corps,” multi squadrons of Xandarian craft - coated with a shimmering gold finish and their distinguishable eight point star shape serving as the wings - tailed behind his own as they all emerged from the jump point. “Stand down immediately or be faced with our might.”

As Carol soared high above the damaged ship, she witnessed a second wave of fighter craft surge out of its duel titanic hangars, ready to counteract the sleek Nova Corps ships. There would be no treaty. Clashing with each other, the two class of fighters swerved between each other in a frenzied dance to be the first to destroy the other. The imposing sight of the grand warship’s shell scorching with flames in its interior rallied the pilots with charismatic morale. As well as Carol joining the ongoing duel. 

It was only a matter of moments before she caught one bobbing fighter with a crippling burst. Its exposed ion engine being an easy target. Blending into a final scream of metal as it burst into a billion glowing splinters that rained down onto the fiery gash of the warship, as if salt onto a wound. She blinked and cleared her shielded eyes. Watching the battle unfold for a second. They were winning, slowly but steadily dwindling their numbers thanks to the Carol’s strategy of deactivating most of the ship’s primary artillery. 

“Carol, you seem stunned. Everything alright up there?” Rider’s voice came through her helmet comm once more. 

“Yeah, yeah - let’s finish this fight.” a soft disarming smirk tugged on her lip.

Yet still, the blonde beamed with charisma, the aura around her bloomed brighter after shooting past back into the active battlefield. 

Onboard the warship, it was ever evident that they were on the losing end. Blue blips indicating their craft were being burst in droves, their pilots dying for a meritless cause. Ebony Maw knew that there would be serious repercussions for retreating - but in this instance there was no other option, they risked their entire vessel being crippled at the hands of the Nova Corps. A brief blanket of quiet befell the command bridge. Unsure if they should turn and suffer the consequences of a disappointed mad titan. Maw’s mind settled as a violent heave rocked the command center. A large burst had cracked another deep gash in the opposite wing of the dreadnaught, the now red screens indicated.

“Approaching the jump point sir, do we give ground?” Another officer operating a control console asked for his final confirmation. 

“You’ve heard my orders loud and clear, did you not?” Ebony Maw snarled resentfully despite his usual unshakable control.

It took much deliberation, but to avoid their complete eradication, the scrambled craft were called back into their respective spots inside the warship’s hangars. Witnessing their retreat, the Nova Corps fighters switched their attention towards the monumental vessel. Carol in particular was relentless in delivering blow after blow of photon beams into the massive dreadnaught’s hull, knowing that it was about to disappear into the recesses of space. Inside, a different alarm now indicated the entire ship to strap in for the jump. A warning to those who hadn’t yet made it into the hangar, stipulating that they would be left behind. 

As if the blending light from a rising sun, space was torn open with a bright array of colors. The wide hexagonal shape of the portal was ready to beam the vessel to its intended destination. With a luminous flash of blue light, they disappeared into it, and the gateway began to quickly fizzle out in crystalline particulates. Giving Carol and her troops a short timeframe window to pursue.

“Nova Corps, engage fusion engines. Standby, ready to trail behind them.” Rider’s commanding voice rang inside each of the pilot’s cockpits.

“No, hold that order,” Carol interjected. “I don’t think that’s the last we’ll see of ‘em.

Let’s give them a headstart.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing something on here. Hope you enjoyed that little action romp! Be free to leave any feedback.


End file.
